1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and a method for extracting a highlight section of music, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for extracting a highlight section of music capable of allowing listeners to rapidly check their preferred music, and even to easily check whether music about which there is no information suits their tastes.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with the rapid development of digital audio systems, people can listen to music anywhere and at any time. There are various types of music in various nations and epochs, and music has been used to realize various social goals such as entertainment, recreation, ceremony, information delivery, and the like. The amount of music that people can listen to nowadays is vast. Unlike in the past, because the public may own various and abundant music and easily access the music, searching for their preferred music or checking a specific portion of music demands professional capability or a considerable amount of physical time.
Recently, sound source providing service providers provide meta information (composers, singers, genres, tempos, release year, and the like) about various kinds of music so as to allow users to more rapidly check musical information. Meanwhile, Korean Patent No. 10-0597969, and the like, discloses a technology of providing a pre-listen service for a predetermined time from the start of music followed by the storage of audio files streamed online, in order to enable users to choose and store only the preferred music.
However, the meta information about music cannot convey the feeling of music to listeners, and the provision of the pre-listen service for a predetermined time from the start of music as described in Korean Patent No. 10-0597969, and the like, cannot convey the feeling of music when it reaches its climax.
In addition, some sound source providing service providers extract highlight sections that represent music so as to improve the convenience of music searching and provide the extracted highlight sections to the users, in which case the music providing speed may be slow, and moreover, the accuracy of the highlight sections may be low.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for allowing listeners to rapidly check the highlight sections of their preferred music and extracting highlights that are satisfactory as highlight sections for checking purposes.